


standing in the corner shadowed by the light

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't want to give too much away, M/M, Miserable Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so haz how about it? gonna suck your dick for me? come on your pretty little face? maybe if you do a good enough job i'll fuck you just how you like it. bend you over with your hands behind your back hmm? fuck you hard and pinch at your nipples till you come again? maybe after that i'll lick my come out of you if you can be a really good boy for me. would you like that princess?"</p><p>harry blinks up at him owlishly, his eyelashes fluttering against the curve of his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	standing in the corner shadowed by the light

**Author's Note:**

> so i brought up harry sucking on his own cock with [emma](http://bottombunklouis.tumblr.com) and some texts were exchanged and an idea was born. when i posted the screenshots on tumblr me and [josie](http://winklou.tumblr.com) got to talking and she almost killed me with her ideas so thanks for that. uhm well either way thanks you two you helped make this happen and also thanks emma for putting up with me pretty much livetexting this to you as i wrote it. hopefully this doesn't suck too bad, haven't proofread, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

"so haz how about it? gonna suck your dick for me? come on your pretty little face? maybe if you do a good enough job i'll fuck you just how you like it. bend you over with your hands behind your back hmm? fuck you hard and pinch at your nipples till you come again? maybe after that i'll lick my come out of you if you can be a really good boy for me. would you like that princess?"

harry blinks up at him owlishly, his eyelashes fluttering against the curve of his cheek. his mouth is slightly parted, shiny with spit and turning almost bruise purple in the corner where he'd been biting. he can still feel disappointment radiating off of louis from when he didn't blow him good enough after their shower that morning. he'd been distracted, causing his suction to be mediocre and his hand to be so remarkably off rhythm with the movement of his mouth he couldn't even make louis come like that. louis had pulled him up before they'd even finished their shower and shoved him down onto the bed, sitting over his face until harry made him come twice from his tongue. he had jerked harry off afterwards, getting him right to the edge before leaving him hanging, getting up to go make them breakfast while harry recovered enough to join him. he'd been miserable all day, knowing louis was upset with him, wanting to make it up to him but having to wait for louis to tell him how. 

harry shakes himself a bit, coming back to himself enough to nod his head, neck tense and making it awkward and stiff. he looks down at his own cock before looking back up at louis for instruction. the older boy directs him to lay on his upper back, hips propped up by the headboard and held steady by louis' hands, knees pressing the mattress by his ears and cock smearing precome on his cheek. he keeps one hand holding the back of his thigh and the other helping the other boy keep him steady while he licks out at the head of his cock tentatively. its a weird feeling, the usual satisfaction of giving a blowjob dimmed by the whole concept of what he's doing. 

he feels louis let go of him for a minute, hearing the cap of the lube flicking open and then closed again before one hand returns to his hip and the other comes to prod at his rim while he pushes to get more of his dick in his mouth. the other boy fingers him a bit messily, avoiding everything he usually does to pull harry apart, making it almost clinical, purely to prep him for a fuck instead of drawing it out. that more than anything makes his eyes burn, tears soaking the hair at his temples as he chokes on his cock. he manages to pull his hips up in time to lose it all over his face, making a pathetic sight, his own sticky white come mixing with spit and tears. he slumps to his side, curling in on himself and sobbing into his knees. louis curls up behind him, petting at his sides and whispering to him until he's uncurled and the other boy spreads him out on his back, kissing all over his face and chest. 

"so good baby, you're so good. its okay love, you were such a good boy, did such a good job. d'you want me to fuck you now, princess?" he smooths the younger boys hair back, cupping his jaw and swiping his thumb over his puffy cheek towipe a few tears away. harry sniffles and nods, waiting for louis to turn him over onto his knees, face pressed to the sheets and hands held firmly behind his back. louis slides in slowly, kissing tenderly at his spine and the base of his skull, still whispering small endearments until his tears are drying and he's whining and wiggling his hips, trying not to push back. louis' fucking him his favourite way; hard and slightly rough but still almost slow in pace, trusting him to keep his hands where they are while he reaches around to twist at harry's nipples, pulling them and pinching hard. the younger boy starts circling his hips, one hand wrenching from behind his back to slide fast over his cock, jerking until he's coming again on the sheets. once he realises what he's done he's crying silently again, pushing his face into his forearm, not even able to enjoy the feeling of louis coming inside him. 

louis sighs and flips him over again, trying to keep the disappointment off his face but harry knows. he knows he's done wrong again and he wants to curl into another ball and hide away, tucked under the blankets and not having to see the look on louis' face. the older boy lays between his splayed thighs without preamble and starts liking and sucking, messy and fast like harry likes which only makes him sob harder. but much like that morning as soon as he's close louis stops and knees his way up over his face. 

he looks up at the other boy uncertainly waiting for louis to grab his hands and wrap them around his thighs to hold his hips. he swirls his tongue in tight circles, wide swipes and teasing prods, using every trick he knows to try and make it up to the other boy. louis pulls back a bit, fisting his cock and adding to the smeared mess still clinging to most of harry's face. he goes back between the younger boy's thighs, swiping up some of his the mix of come on his face, going to finger him again. this time he makes sure to hit harry's prostate, twisting and spreading his fingers until his chest is heaving, breath coming in needy pants. he manages to keep his hips obediently still, hands clutching the pillow above his head while he comes all over the butterfly on his stomach. louis leans in and licks it all off until he's clean and his tattoo is shiny with spit and purple and pink in spots, his breathing nearly back to normal. 

the older boy leans up and kisses him slow and deep, injecting love into every swipe of his tongue and fondness into the curve of his lips, messy with come and tears now smearing on both of their cheeks. they giggle into each others mouths, harry's a bit wet and still marginally sad. louis notices and pulls back to look at him, eyes shining, both of their chests aching in the sweetest way. he turns them onto their sides, pulling harry into his chest and pulling the duvet over them from the foot of the bed. 

"i love you so much, kitten. you known that right? i'm always so so proud of you, i know you try so hard for me," louis whispers into the crown of his head. he says it every time and it doesn't change much but its nice to hear either way. he noses at the other boy's collarbones, patting over his heart and wriggling his body closer. louis smiles into his temple and kisses the soft skin, drawing a circle over harry's chest before pressing his palm flat. he feels the light thud, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. he needs to get them up and into the shower to clean them off before they fall asleep, but he decides to wait just a few minutes, letting them gather a bit more energy. they lay in the soft moonlight, the harsh glow of their lamp, humming tuneless melodies into each others skin with soft smiles and tapping fingers.


End file.
